Master, Boss, Jethro
by Gunnery Sergeant
Summary: AU Slave! fic. Gibbs is given an unwelcome reward for saving the President during "Yankee White", his Personal Companion, one Anthony DiNozzo. How will they cope? GibbsXTony SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**Master, Boss, Jethro**

**By Gunnery Sergeant**

A/N: this is one of my rare write-on-request stories. Months ago, I received this PM on FFnet: "Hello, I loved your Star Wars story "The Personal Companion". Now that you've moved to the NCIS fandom, is there any chance you might use that premise for a Gibbs/DiNozzo story? I'd love it, but please, don't make Tony a eunuch!"

This short story was prompted by it.

Thanks to **Finlaure** for the betareading!

**-----**

Hello all!

My name is Anthony DiNozzo, just Tony for most people, and since this afternoon I'm the last Personal Companion in America.

Nah, I'm not the last of a dying breed. None of us died. We simply ceased to exist on Presidential decree—well, all but me.

I guess you started smirking as soon as you read the words Personal Companion, but if you're among those not knowing what we are – were – I suggest you to check the novel "The Persian Boy" by Mary Renault. That's what I am. Although, contrary to the character of that book, I'm happy to still have all my very important body parts.

The Personal Companions or the PCs, as I'll start calling us to save time, were created when one of the first US ambassadors to Japan returned from his assignment believing his country needed an institution like the Japanese Geishas.

Now, the guy screwed up badly, 'cause he conveniently forgot that one) Geishas were free women who choose to undertake that training; two) Geishas didn't offer sexual favours to their clients.

While the first American PCs were chosen from among the existing slave populace, sex was definitely among the things required from them. In the beginning the PCs were only black females, but soon males and individuals of other races began to be recruited, even if it was kept very hush-hush in order not to scandalize the public opinion.

Anyway, when slavery was abolished by Lincoln, the first guy in favour of it somehow managed to convince the President to make an exception for the PCs belonging to the White House Harem and that is why we kept on existing well into the 21st century. That is until today.

Regarding myself, I can tell you I was born in New York and taken from my family when I was six. Now, why a rich family like the DiNozzo's would choose to condemn one of their members to a life of glorified prostitution is beyond me. But in the last few years I've made some searches and it turned out my father has always lived atop of his means. He had big financial problems around the time I was given away and all his debts were settled shortly afterward.

Coincidence you're saying? Perhaps, but someone I know very well has taught me coincidences don't exist. Maybe one day I'll show up in my father's house and demand an answer, but I won't bet on it. I'm happy with my life, and I'm not especially looking forward getting answers I wouldn't probably like.

Returning to my past, after being taken from my family, I was sent to live in a facility in Virginia, a big isolated house in the countryside where I was schooled and trained until I reached my 18th year. Yeah, no underage PCs were allowed to work, but once they reached the age of majority and were sent to the White House Harem, they were expected to work—and work hard.

For whom you ask? Gosh, for our enlightened political class, of course! It's not called White House Harem for nothing!

I've been close up and personal with many of our country leaders. Nah, I'm not gonna tell you which Presidents, Congress men or women, or Senators or Secretaries I have _known_ in the Biblical way…Let's just say I've been always popular and sought after. Yeah people, I was good – very good – at what I did. I still am, although in a different way.

I worked in the Harem for twelve years until, one day, all of sudden, my life changed. My supervisor came in my room and without any preamble told me to pack my stuff because I was moving out.

PCs moved out for two reasons only: one) they were sent back to the Virginia house because they could no longer work; two) they were gifted to someone—and that was my case.

The powers that be had decided to gift me to someone and I hadn't the slightest idea to whom this someone was.

Being gifted away filled me with both concern and expectation. On one hand, my life was going to change radically and I had no idea of what kind of person my master or my mistress was going to be. On the other hand, having a master would mean from now on I would have to serve and please only one person, because a Personal Companion was just what the name implied—personal. We were personal gifts and laws prevented the receivers from renting us out for cash or things like that.

That also meant that if I was really lucky, my owner would turn out to be someone I could like, respect, and come to care for. It also meant I could end up in the hands of a bastard, and should that happen, suicide would have been my only way out.

As things turned out, I ended up in the hands of a self-proclaimed bastard-- but one with the most generous heart I ever met.

I said all of this to give you an idea of what my emotional state was when I boarded the car taking me to my new owner. I was almost shaking, and my hands were so sweaty I kept on drying them on my pants, leaving stains on the fabric.

During the ride I was informed I had been gifted to a NCIS agent who had prevented the President from being taken hostage on the Air Force One.

Armed with that bit of knowledge – my new owner was a hero – I squared my shoulders and watched out of the window as the car travelled toward the Navy Yard, taking me to my new Master, Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

--------------

Like it? Please let me know...and remember reviews make me update faster!


	2. Chapter 2

First of all, thank you to all my anonimous reviewers. I really appreciate your comments.

Regarding the rating question, I usually put a lower rating with the note "rating will go up", because ffnet's search system excludes, by default, M rated stories.

Not everyone notices this at first glance and more than once I've been asked where my stories had ended up since they didn't show up with a normal search for character(s) or fandom.

Hence I start with a lower rating, so that the story will show up to everyone interested in this fandom (at least up to the time the story become really M rated) who will then decide if continue to follow the story or not knowing that the rating will go up. You may agree or not with this, but I alert my readers before hand the rating will go up, thus if you aren't interested in reading M reading stuff, well, you already know it's pointless to start reading this story too.

----------

**-----**

The first thing I ever knew of Leroy Jethro Gibbs was the sound of his furious voice, coming from beyond the closed door of the NCIS Director's office.

The reason of his anger? Me. I guess he had just been given the news of his _gift _and he was not very appreciative of it.

To give you a concise version of what I heard while standing near that door, I'll say my Master was very displeased to be saddled with a pleasure slave – yeah, he called me that – he didn't want and had no use for. He also stated his very…ahem…personal opinion about the intelligence of the people who had thought to reward him in that way. Let's just say it was far from positive.

The NCIS Director, Tom Morrow, was sympathetic with him and probably shared his views, because he didn't reprimand my Master for his outburst, although he made clear there was no way he could reject his gift. Me.

Morrow didn't shout, so the fact I was able to hear him meant the two men were talking very close to the door and I began to sweat again as I waited for it to open.

However, the men kept on talking and Morrow said the lines that would change my life even more than being gifted had.

"Jethro, if you don't need the person for… personal tasks...you can put them at work in some way. I know Personal Companions are chosen for their intelligence, not just their looks. Who knows, maybe yours will be smart enough to be useful to you here, at NCIS."

Silence fell in the room – was my Master considering the other man's words? – as I kept on waiting for the door to open, so I could meet my destiny.

As I waited, my mind was spinning with questions. Was my Master really serious in not wanting to use me for his pleasure? Or was it just a ruse? Many military or law enforcement men didn't like to make public they fancied males too, and my master could be one of them, feigning outrage when instead he was planning to jump me as soon as we were alone. And if it was really true, would I be able to work for NCIS? Would I enjoy a real job? Would I be good at it? I had always been good at discovering the murderer in detective novels and movies, but could I do that in real life?

I confess the prospect of one) not having to sexually serve my Master; and two) being an investigator was quite exciting. While it was true I liked sex, I had enough of it in the past twelve years to last me for the rest of my life…um…a few years.

My excitement at the prospect of not having sex with my new owner flew out of the window as soon as the door in front of me opened and I found myself staring to the most beautiful, intense, piercing pair of blue eyes I had ever seen. They belonged to a silver haired, probably in his mid to late forties, tall, lean man, with stern but very, very handsome features. Hell, he was drop dead gorgeous and I sent a prayer to God he – and not the balding, ordinary guy behind him – was Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Blue Eyes scanned me from head to foot and I was about to throw myself at his feet and beg him to take me to his bed, when he talked.

"Who are you?" It was a low drawl, soft but very commanding.

"Anthony DiNozzo. I come from the White House. I was just assigned to Special Agent Gibbs…Is that you, Sir?" I completed hopefully. My gut told me this was my Master, but I wasn't 100% sure.

The blue eyes darkened and he stiffened, as if I had just hit him.

He turned around to face the man who had come out of the room with him and hissed, "They gave me a _man_?"

Director Morrow raised his hands in a placating gesture.

"Evidently someone screwed up, Jethro. And in any case, since you aren't interested in him, a man is probably better than woman. He can do jobs that, let's say it, a chauvinist like you would deem unsuitable for women."

My Master-- because it was him! -- all but growled, and then turned to face me again. "Show me you hands," he ordered and I obeyed.

He turned my palms up and snorted, "Soft hands, Tom. I bet he never did a manual job – a _real_ manual job – in his whole life." My Master then smirked and looking straight into my eyes drawled, "That will change soon."

He let go of my hands and walked past me with long, purposeful strides. I just stood there, watching his back, not knowing what to do, conscious only of the sympathetic glances the Director and his assistant were giving me.

My Master twisted his torso to look at me from above his shoulder and growled, "What are you doing, DiNozzo? Waiting for a written invitation? Come with me."

"Yes, Master!" I answer promptly, picking up my bag and rushing to catch up with him as I thought, '_I'd follow you anywhere.'_

**-----**

My Master led me to an empty conference room and gestured for me to sit at the table as he paced for a few minutes. Then he stopped and began to talk.

"Let's not mince words, DiNozzo: I didn't want you and I've no use for your _talents_. First of all, I'm against any form of exploitation. Second, I've no interest in males and I can't understand why _you_ were given to me. I thought they made some researches before choosing the appropriate…gift. Not that the situation would be any different if you were a woman."

I wanted to reply that it was true researches were made before a PC was gifted and that if the assigner had thought I would be a good match for him, something in my Master's profile had indicated he was, at the very least, bisexual.

However I kept my mouth shut, because I didn't want to antagonize him. I had met enough military men that had been embarrassed or ashamed or even afraid to admit the fancied males too to know that it was never a good idea to confront them about the topic. The best tactic was to wait until they slipped and betrayed themselves, which was what I planned to do with my new master.

So I stayed silent, and my Master went on.

"Now that this is clear, and since you're as stuck with me as I'm with you, you're gonna to work for me, here, at NCIS. One of my agents is gonna move to another post soon, the other is a recent recruit and I'll need help with the paperwork. You think you can do it? Typing reports, doing research in the archives, running computer searches?"

I nodded firmly. "Yes Master, I'm confident I can do it."

"Don't call me master."

"Sir, then."

"No. I work for a living and was never an officer. Call me Gibbs—or Boss."

I smiled, liking it. "Okay, Gibbs. Boss."

My Master, no, Gibbs stared at me for a few second more then straightened and moved to the door. "Come on, time to meet you co-workers."

Co-workers…yes, that's what Gibbs, I and all the agents I have worked with along the years have been since that very first day.

From the moment Gibbs introduced me to Stan Burley and Kate Todd, I've always been treated with the same respect – well, sometimes lack of respect – reserved to a colleague, to someone you trust to watch your back in a dangerous situation.

The words Personal Companion or slave were never pronounced, even when Tim McGee joined team Gibbs, Stan was replaced by Chris Pacci and Ziva David took poor Kate's place when she was killed in the line of duty.

I started as a simple paper pusher, but since I demonstrated an aptitude for the job, I was soon sent to attend a course at the FLETC facility in Maryland. When I returned, I was given the official status of Acting Agent. I could never be a Special Agent because I was a slave, but it was equally good. After all, as Gibbs said, it was mostly semantic. For him and my colleagues I was an agent like them, and who cared if my stipend was credited on Gibbs' account or if I needed him to approve and take responsibility for my every action on the job?

Working for NCIS with Gibbs as my boss was demanding but very fulfilling. I liked to be an investigator and to catch the bad guys. I liked to be appreciated for my skills and not just for my looks and my ability in bed, and to be able to make the difference.

-----

A perfect life you will say…well, not really.

Perfection seldom exists and in my case it translated to the fact my love life wasn't as fulfilling as my professional one.

Yeah, you read right. Love life, not sex life—even if, by now, they were the same thing.

Fact is, I fell in love with Leroy Jethro Gibbs within a week after meeting him and not even his complete lack of interest in me managed to push my feelings away.

How could I have not fallen in love with him? He was everything I had always hoped to find in a master if I was ever going to be gifted. He was strong, domineering, a true alpha male. He called himself a bastard – and he could be one if he wanted – but beneath that tough Marine exterior beat a golden heart, and he was also protective, loyal and caring.

Sometimes he was even considerate of the feelings of others, such as the time he called me in his living room and told me I was free to have romantic relationships with whomever I wanted, as long as I played it safe and didn't end up in trouble.

I never acted on the freedom he offered me. I loved him by then, and I wanted only him. Gibbs might have decided to ignore I was _his_ Personal Companion, but I could not. He was my Master and I belonged to him…wanted to belong to him…in every sense.

Thus a long period of celibacy began for me, and it wasn't an easy one to bear, because I had to work for and share a house with the object of my unrequited longing.

As Gibbs' property, I was required to live with him, and that meant seeing him walk around the house only in boxers, his hair and skin still damp from his shower, or watching him step out of his bedroom in the morning and almost sleep walk to the coffee machine, his hair sticking up in every direction making him look so young and carefree.

I had to watch him flirt with women, date them and in a couple of occasions, when I had to appease my masochist streak, I stood by the closed door of his bedroom, listening to him as he had sex, wishing it was me who was pulling those groans and moans from his lips.

As the years passed, I observed him closely, and I never, ever saw him show a hint of sexual interest for a guy, so much so I began to think Gibbs had been right, the assigners had really screwed up when they had chosen me as his match.

And then one day, when I had almost lost all my hopes to become more than friend and colleague for my Master, something happened…and everything changed.

---------------

Ha-ha! Cliffhanger! What will happen? Do you want to know? Then please reviews, because it makes me update faster!

NOTE: To answer to Anna's question, this story is based on "The Personal Companion", a story I wrote under the pen name Lincoln Six Echo, long before I stepped into the NCIS fandom. "The Personal Companion" was in turn inspired by the "Persian Boy", the beautiful novel by Mary Renault about the eunuch Bagoas, Alexander The Great's favourite. In the novel, Bagoas, King Darius' trained courtesan is given to Alexander as a gift from the defeated Persians. Alexander is not happy about it, but he doesn't reject Bagoas because he knows it would end badly for the slave if he does it. (note to the slash lovers, this is a novel you should check, because it's lovely read).

As far as I know, other writers, in other fandoms, have used this novel as an inspiration (IE, there is a story in the Gladiator fandom, a more than one in the Star Wars fandom), because it's a popular, professional novel with a slashy content...Written in 1972 it caused quite a stir because of its topic: an eunuch telling about his training as courtesan (read: pleasure slave), his service to his first master, Darius, and then if falling in love with Alexander.

Thus, I'm not surprised you might have read something based on a premise similar to this story's, although I'm not aware of anything like that in the NCIS fandom. If there is, please let me know where I can find this story, because I would love to read it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: thanks to several kind reviewers, I've discovered there is a similar story to this one titled "Courtesan" (you can find the link in the review page). This story too starts from the premise Gibbs is given Tony as an unwanted reward, but after that things develope quite differently and the story, covers about 2 days of Tony's life as Gibbs' slave, not years as this one.

But the concept of a character being a trained pleasure slave given as reward to another one is nothing new. I've read several of Star Wars stories with this theme. Also, to me, Gibbs not wanting to exploit Tony is a given fact, considering what kind of man he is, thus I'm not surprised the author of "Courtesan" thought the same.

As I said, my inspiration for this story and "The Personal Companion" was "The Persian Boy", a novel you slash lovers might want check, because it's a lovely tale.

**Thank you to all my "not-signed-in" revievers for their comments! **

----------

-----

It was about six months after Lt. Colonel Mann, Gibbs' latest lover, had left him without even bothering to say him goodbye.

They had been together for almost a year and despite my envy, which I covered under sarcastic comments every time I saw them flirt, I had to admit they made a good couple.

Gibbs was happy with her, and she looked like she was able to handle him and his challenging personality. But then everything crumbled, she moved to Hawaii and Gibbs was left alone once again.

My Master is very good at hiding his emotions, but I've been trained to read people since I was ten, and I could see the pain in his eyes and the loneliness I so badly wanted to chase away.

Then one evening, just after we were finishing eating dinner, Gibbs put down his fork and stared at me with a look I couldn't read.

"May I ask you something personal, Tony?" he began and I nodded, surprised, because he never asked for permission before doing something.

"What are you? I mean, are you straight, bi or gay?"

My eyes widened as I stared at him, stunned. What had prompted that question? Why Gibbs wanted to know it after so many years? However, I lost no time to answer.

"I'm bi, Boss, with a preference for the male gender." I refrained from adding my preference for the male gender stemmed mostly from me being in love with him. I was pretty sure he wouldn't have welcomed that kind of information.

Gibbs nodded at my answer, and kept on staring at me as he slowly chewed a piece of bread.

Then he spoke again, very softly, hesitatingly and well, I'm ready to bet he has never sounded more unsure of himself than in that moment, except, perhaps, when he had asked his first wife to go out with him for the first time. I found it very charming, and wondered if Shannon had thought the same. Probably yes.

"I've never felt any kind of interest for a man and I thought I wouldn't ever…but lately, I find myself…intrigued by you, Tony. Curious to see how it would be…with you. Would you welcome my…interest?"

At this point, I couldn't stay silent a moment more. I had to say it.

"Boss," I began, and then stopped. The honorific wasn't right, not now. "Jethro…I like you. A lot. And not just because you're the master I always dreamed having. You're one of the finest men I ever met. I-I love you. I have for a long time and nothing would make me happier than be with you…in whatever capacity you want me. So yes, I would more than welcome your interest."

Gibbs studied me in silence for several more moments, moments during which I prayed to God I hadn't scared him away, and that he would act on his feelings, and then he suddenly stood up. I made to rise too, but he stopped me, "No, stay as you are."

I did, and watched almost withholding my breath as he circled the table and walked to me. I looked up at him when he stopped by my side, hovering over me. When he bent forward, I realized what he wanted to do and I tilted my head up to meet his mouth.

Our first kiss was just a brushing of lips. Gibbs pulled away almost at once, his tongue sliding over his lips, as if he was checking them. Apparently satisfied with what he found, he bent down again for a second kiss, but this time he put a bit more pressure behind it.

I responded by parting my lips, giving him the chance to explore my mouth, if he so desired. He did, and while his possession of my mouth wasn't as commanding as I had always imagined it would be, I wasn't disappointed.

I felt sympathetic for him. It had to be very confusing, if not downright unsettling, to reach the age of fifty and discover all of sudden he didn't know himself and his sexuality as well as he had thought.

Also, well, the prospect to be the one Gibbs would, hopefully, sort of lose his male virginity with was quite exciting. I longed to be the one that would teach this hardened, but wonderful man how good love could be between us.

Even more importantly, the kisses I was receiving and responding to were the first ones I had got or bestowed because_ I_ wanted to.

I wasn't a slave in that moment. I wasn't a PC. I was just a man in love kissing and being kissed by the one I loved, something I had never imagined would happen.

When Gibbs pulled back, several minutes later, his lips were swollen and his eyes darker.

"It's not that different from kissing a woman…" he murmured. "Just a bit raspy…" he added, as he raised a calloused hand to caress my cheek.

I smiled and shook my head, "No, kissing isn't that different."

"And the rest? Making love?" Gibbs asked, his hand still brushing my skin.

"For you it won't be very different…" I swallowed hard and breathed, "Let me show you, Jethro."

He tilted his head, considering, "You said for me won't be very different—and for you?"

"It'll be completely different, but not as much as the physical part is concerned."

He frowned, "Why?"

"Because if you accept my offer, for the first in my life I will make love, not just have sex. I'll be with someone I love and want, not with someone I've been ordered to serve. _That_ will make all the difference in the world for me."

I swallowed hard as I watched Jethro's expression soften as he realized how important that moment was for me.

He reached out with his hand and told me, "Show me, Tony. Teach me how to make love to you."

Those words warmed me, but deep in my heart, I knew he wasn't ready for everything "making love to you" would entitle.

So, our first time as lovers went in a different direction.

I led him to his bedroom and I undressed him, until he stood proud, naked and erect in front of me. I stripped down too, but kept my boxers on.

Then I made him recline on his bed and murmured, "Let me take care of you, Jethro. I won't do anything you don't like."

He simply nodded, his eyes curious but a tad hesitant. Gibbs is a very courageous man, but he likes to be prepared, to know where he is going.

But this…this was uncharted territory for him, and while he trusted me enough to let me lead, he wasn't fully comfortable.

So that first time I kept my body-- especially the parts that marked me as undeniably male, my cock and hairy, flat chest – away from him, and used my hands and mouth to give him pleasure.

I kept it simple, doing the things I thought his wives and lovers had done to him, without digging into my arsenal of more exotic techniques. Hopefully, if he liked it this time, there would more occasions to put my full knowledge to work.

I caressed his arms, kissed his neck, ruffled his chest hair, licked his nipples, stroked his cock and when I felt he was ready, I slid down along his body and took him in my mouth. I used all my skills to give Gibbs pleasure, while in the meantime taking care of my own erection.

It felt so amazing to be there, making love to him with my mouth. It was so good to be there, like this, with him, to see him arch with pleasure beneath me, as he abandoned himself to my care.

I knew that his willingness to let me lead and to be so pliant under my ministrations wouldn't last long. Gibbs was as dominant as they come; a hands-on man and I felt things would soon change between us. Which to me was good, because I wanted him to be in charge.

A gentle hand on my head made me look up as Gibbs panted, "I'm gonna come soon…"

I nodded, but didn't release him as I thought, _'Me too…'_

We came together a few moments later, and it was fantastic. I kept Gibbs cradled into my mouth until he softened, and then I let him go, scooting up the mattress.

"How was it?" I asked when we were face to face.

"Good," he said with a slight smile, "Very good."

"Nothing to be worried about, huh?" I teased him.

"Nope."

I looked at his closing eyes and dared to voice my desire, "Can I sleep here?"

His eyes opened fully and he nodded, "I wouldn't want you to sleep anywhere else…not tonight, not any other night."

**-----**

The second time Gibbs and I had sex, he was much more assertive, just as I had predicted. He took the lead, settled at my side and touched me with a great degree of skill, not hesitating even when his hand wandered south and found my cock.

He stroked me with the right degree of pressure, and all the while his eyes remained fixed on mine, studying my face and listening to the sounds I wasn't ashamed to make.

I remembered I moaned in disappointment Gibbs took his hand away – the first time I ever complained with one of my bed partners – but it was short lived, because he rolled atop of me and started thrusting against me, creating a friction that was pleasurable for us both.

Once again we came at the same time, and after we cleaned up, we fell asleep with Gibbs spooning behind me.

I remember that I whispered "I love you" in the darkness of the bedroom, and he answered by squeezing my arm and murmuring, "I know".

------------

Liked it? I tried to do something different with their first time, because I've no doubt Gibbs would be quite shocked to discover he is attracted to males so late in life. Let me know what you think, OK? And try and guess what made Gibbs change his mind...

And remembered, reviews make me want to update sooner.


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all, thank you to all my not-signed-in reviewers; I really appreciate your words and I'm happy you are enjoying this story.**

**Secondly, I'm posting late today because I've been busy writing letters to everyone who could be interested that if Mark Harmon/Gibbs leaves the show, NCIS won't last for long **

** If you want to know more about what has just thrown us fans in deep panic, check my profile, there is a link you can follow to get more information.**

**We need to speak with a loud voice NOW and not wait and see if the rumours are true or not, because by then, it could be too late to do anything.**

**That said, on with the story:**

**-----**

Thus we became partners at work and lovers out of it. Nothing changed on the job and no one but Ducky – who caught us in a compromising position one time when he dropped by unannounced -- knew of our relationship.

Ducky offered me a very good explanation of why Gibbs, who had never looked at another male with lust and had ignored me for years, had suddenly decided to take me as his lover.

"I believe Jethro isn't truly bisexual, Anthony. He doesn't want you because you're male. He wants you because of _what you are_. He instinctively knows that you are his in a way none of his wives, not even Shannon, ever were. He has been wounded in the past by the women he loved. They cheated on him. They left him to pursue their career. They wanted more he could give or tried to change him. But you, Anthony, you're his Personal Companion and he knows you'll never leave him. Never cheat on him. Never want to change him or have more he can give. This, of course must be added, to the very important fact he has always liked you, otherwise he wouldn't made an agent out of you."

It wasn't the most romantic of reasons, but given Gibbs' personality and past history, it made plenty of sense.

However Ducky wasn't completely right about me, because while it was true I would never cheat or leave Gibbs, I longed for my master to love me back and to finally make love to me. I wanted him to claim me, to move inside me and ride me to orgasm.

Oh, I was aware my first wish was an unreasonable request. I knew Gibbs still loved his late wife Shannon and he probably always would. Besides, PCs didn't get to be loved by their masters. Cherished, yes. Treasured, yes. Cared for, yes. But loved? No. Slaves rarely get to be loved, and certainly not by the person who has the right of life or death over them.

As for my second wish, I was luckier. It was granted the night Gibbs had to shoot to Michelle Lee in order to kill the man who had been blackmailing her.

I had read the report and I knew that even if it had probably been the best end for Lee – having killed two people and betrayed her country, she had been in for a life-long detention if not worse – Gibbs was berating himself for what had happened. Not for her death itself, but for the fact he had not been able to prevent the circumstances that led Lee to find herself in the position of urging him to shoot.

Later that night, in bed, Gibbs, who usually fell asleep on his back or spooned behind me and stayed still until morning, kept on turning and twisting, changing position and kicking at the covers—and me, although not on purpose.

After an hour of it, I decided that if we wanted to get any sleep that night I needed to do something.

So I switched on the bedside lamp, sat up and looked down at Gibbs. His face looked both apologetic – a very strange expression on him – and haunted.

"I can't stop reliving the scene on the bus… I keep seeing the look in her eyes as she urged me to shoot…" He rubbed a hand on his face, "Christ Tony, I'm exhausted and yet I can't sleep…"

"You're too keyed up to sleep, but I know a great way to make you unwind…" He looked up at me with a curious expression and I smiled. "Something guaranteed to make you relax and go to sleep in minutes."

"Your massages aren't that good, DiNozzo."

"Wasn't thinking of them."

I pushed away the sheets and helped Gibbs to get rid of his t-shirt and boxers, mindful of his broken finger and stitched eyebrow. Once he was naked I kicked away my own underwear and stretched by his side, "Will you let me take care of you, Jethro?"

"Not sure I'm up to action. Too much heavy stuff in my head," he answered, tapping his temple.

I grinned. "I'm sure I can make you up and raring to go in no time. Wanna bet?"

Gibbs grunted and with a cheeky smile I began my assault on his senses. I had by now an intimate knowledge of his most sensitive spots, and I ruthlessly used it. It took a bit of time for him to start enjoying the sensations I was stirring, but then he began to respond and his cock swelled and hardened.

Looking at Gibbs, I saw his eyes were closed and he was completely letting go, giving himself to my care. It was then I decided it was time to take the final step in our sex life. Now, when he was too vulnerable to come up with one of his usual protests. Yeah, I know, it wasn't very noble on my part to take advantage of him like that, but I was getting desperate.

I've always liked being taken. I find it highly pleasurable and I had tried to get Gibbs do it almost since we started sleeping together. Alas, he had always refused it; on the basis he found the idea uncomfortable. He never said what exactly made him uncomfortable, and all my attempts to discover what it was had been met by stony silence. So I had stopped asking. But I swore to myself that if the opportunity to have him fuck me presented itself somehow, I would take it.

Thus, I reached for the nightstand drawer and the lube I always kept there, and opened the tube. I used my right hand to prepare myself, and stroked Gibbs' cock with the other, coating him with the slick gel.

Once we were both ready, I straddled his hips and used one hand to guide him where I wanted him. Gibbs opened his eyes when he felt me atop of him and looked at me, confused.

"What are y-," he never completed the line 'cause I sunk down on him, taking him deep inside myself.

It hurt like hell. I hadn't been taken in years and he was so damn big. But the look of wonder in Gibbs' eyes and the realization he was finally inside me made the pain disappear.

"You OK?" I asked looking down at him, ready to move away should he say 'no'.

"Yeah," he panted, "just not as relaxed as before…"

I chuckled. "I assure you: you'll be completely relaxed when I'm done with you."

I began to rise and fall over him, first slowly, then more quickly as my body fully adjusted to his presence. Pleasure sparkled every time Gibbs hit me in the right place and I knew neither of us would last long.

As a matter of fact, for the first time in my life, I came before my partner. During my training, I had been taught PCs shouldn't ever come before the person they are servicing, because our duty was to give pleasure, not to get it, and we couldn't afford the lack of concentration or purpose orgasm could cause.

However it didn't really matter, because I felt Gibbs stiffen and come a few seconds later and I knew his release had been as powerful as mine because he arched his back so sharply he raised both of us off the bed.

Then he slumped back against the mattress, completely boneless as I had promised he would be. I grinned at him, feeling more than a little smug, and carefully dismounted.

I went to the bathroom to clean myself and pick up a washcloth and I confess I was surprised when I found he was still awake at my return.

He watched, eyes half-closed, as I cleaned him and then he rolled onto his side, waiting for me to pull up the covers and snuggle against him. Once I did, he wrapped an arm around me to pull me closer and whispered, "Thank you."

"No, thank _you_," I murmured, squeezing the forearm draped over my hip.

Gibbs made a noise like an amused snort and then, even before the sound died, his body relaxed and he fell asleep.

I smiled and closed my eyes, feeling confident that I would manage to have him inside me again pretty soon.

**-----**

Well, that happened about one year ago and I'm quite happy to say I was proven right. Despite the fact Jethro still prefers other, lighter ways of lovemaking, he indulges my wishes pretty regularly.

As for the rest, things have gone well, both on the job and in our private life. Jethro hasn't yet told me "I love you", and perhaps he'll never do that, but hearing those words is no longer as important as before, 'cause I feel his love in his every kiss and in his every touch—even in the head-slaps he still gives me when he thinks I'm behaving like an idiot.

As for what happened today – you know, the reason I started telling this tale in the first place – I can tell you I've never been surer of something I have done.

Today, while all the other Personal Companions in the country have been set free by the new President, I've decided to remain one.

Why?

I'll try to explain.

Upon his instalment a few months ago, the President decided it was time the US abolished slavery once for all. He thought it was hypocritical to call himself the leader of the free world while owning pleasure slaves.

So the White House Harem was closed and all the PCs belonging to it were set free. They will receive a stipend for the rest of their lives, as partial compensation for having been deprived of their freedom. The younger ones will be helped to find a job and to start a new life, while the older ones will live in the Virginia estate. The children and teenagers in training have been instead trusted to the care of selected families and with a bit of luck, they will grow up able to live a normal life.

As for the PCs gifted to private citizens, the matter was more complex, because we were private property and the US Government doesn't like to seize private property—especially those gifted by former Presidents. Constitutionalists claimed the new President had no right to free us by law, others claimed he did and it all resulted in a big mess.

In the end, after much debating, it was decided to let the decision rest in the hands of the PCs themselves. In other words, we were asked to make a choice: we could remain PCs and stay with the masters many of us have learned to love or we could choose freedom and receive the same financial treatment granted to the other PCs.

Truth to tell, I found this idiotic. I mean, the President would have saved a lot of money and paperwork if he simply ordered to set all the PCs free. After all, did he really think someone would choose to remain a slave?

No, he didn't, and the same goes for his aides and advisers and attorneys. That's why nobody could believe me this morning as I calmly announced I intended to remain a PC.

The Federal attorney stared me wide-eyed as I signed the required paper work, making my decision official.

I'm still Leroy Jethro Gibbs' PC—and I will be until death parts us.

Yep, you're right, it sounds like a marriage vow and for me it is.

When I explained my reason to the shrink they sent me to before I signed the papers—because, of course, I had to be mad to make such decision! – she told me I was taking a big risk by tying myself to Jethro in such a way.

According to her, he could meet a woman he wishes to marry and I would have to accept it. More, she said once I signed those papers, there would be no way back. Should I change my mind, I would need my master's permission to be set free, because this time it would be his decision, not mine.

She said I'm his but he isn't mine.

But she is wrong.

By showing my lover I didn't leave him even when I had the chance to do it, I've tied him to myself a bit more. I showed him I want him and only him.

I'm not worried about Jethro meeting a woman and making her wife number five. First of all, I believe he has now accepted no woman will ever be able to replace Shannon. Secondly, I know that even should he meet someone he wishes to marry and have kids with, he won't ever cast me away.

I feel it in my gut-- the gut Gibbs has taught me to listen to—and it never lets me down.

Just like my Master…my Boss…my Jethro.

The End

Well, this story is ended. I hope to have demonstrated that the chains binding Tony to Gibbs has always been more emotional than legal, and that you can understand the depth of his love. This story was written to be very sweet, and to answer a reader's question, the only disciplining Gibbs ever did was to head-slap Tony went necessary, in the same way he head-slaps his whole team.


	5. Author's Note

This is just a short note to let you know that I've posted (or I'll do it in a few minutes) the first chapter of the companion story to "Master, Boss, Jethro".

It's titled "Unwanted, Liked, Loved" and it's written from Gibbs' POV.

There some additional scenes, including a very important one at the end…so, in a way, it's also a sequel to "Master, Boss, Jethro".

I hope you'll enjoy it too!


End file.
